Those Summer Nights
by Hannah.Lilly
Summary: Teddy and Victoire Love. please read and review! :


**A teddy and victoire fanfic, I don't know whever to make this a one shot or a story, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks and enjoy!**

I sat on pier with my long legs dangling over the edge above the calm sea, watching the sunset. My golden blond hair played with the breeze. I dipped one toe into the sapphire water, making ripples on the surface. A faint smile played on my lips. The gorgeous water was the same shade as my Teddy's hair. Teddy. Even the thought of him made my heart flutter.

I had first met him back when I went to Hogwarts, and to tell the truth, we despised each other.

_~Flashback~_

"_Not so perfect now, are we?"_

_Teddy's voice was cruel and taunting. I scrunched up my face in anger, _

"_Whatever, Lupin, it was only one question I got wrong, which I think, is a hell lot better than what your grade was, thank you very much!" I spat_

"_Yeah, but, you're a ravenclaw! You're supposed to get everything right, duh?"_

_I growled, infuriated. I would not have a battle of wits with someone as dense as he. I pressed my lips together._

"_Oh-ho!" he laughed, "so the ever witty victoire has been deemed speechless, hmmm? As your test results proved, you're not as clever as you led us all to believe!"_

_I held my head high, _

"_Shut up."_

_I started to walk away but he held an arm out to stop me, _

"_Or what? You'll tell your mum?" he jeered._

_I smirked, this'll teach him,_

"_Nope, but I will tell Dominique."_

"_What?" he said, baffled._

"_Oh you heard me, lupin. I'll tell Dom, and then you'll get kicked of the quidditch team for sure, now, won't you?" _

_I flipped my gold hair off my shoulder and strode away, a smug look on my face._

_~Flashback ends~_

But somewhere in my sixth we started a relationship. One that mainly involved us snogging in the back of class, in the back of broom cupboards or at the back of the Hogwarts express. In fact, most of our kisses were shared in the back of some place. But towards the end of our time at Hogwarts things began to cool down. We didn't eat each other's faces as much and began to enjoy each other's company. Like a real couple.

I hear footsteps from behind, and know who it is from the knot in my heart and the heat in my cheeks before they even pressed their lips to my head.

"Hey, Vic," he said, his voice husky.

He sat down by my side and put his arm around my waist.

"Hey, Teddy," I mumbled, as I leant my head on his shoulder.

For a moment we sat watching the sun as it sank in along the horizon.

"Beautiful," he said quietly.

"It is, isn't it?" I replied

"I wasn't talking about the sun set, Vic."

I looked up at him; his grey eyes like mercury. His hair like the finest summer sky. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

He laughed and pressed his lips to mine. Nothing more. Just that. A little kiss. I shut my eyes from the pure happiness that one little action caused me.

When I opened them he was still there. His mouth against mine.

"Happy anniversary." He said against my lips.

Crap! I had completely forgotten it was our anniversary. We'd been dating for two years, no breaks and I'd forgot. But I didn't mind because I knew teddy wouldn't care so long as we were together.

I smiled. He moved away from me and stood up, dragging me with him.

"This is for you Vic." He said and pulled a box out of his pocket.

He opened it and pulled out a necklace with a small, pink crystal heart on it.

I took it from him and admired it. My god! It was actually real crystal, not carved glass. A real pink crystal. Goodness, I heard they were really rare, never mind expensive.

"Thank you so much, Teddy!" I said and threw myself into his arms.

His embrace was warm and comforting and he smelt so familiar. Mint and cinnamon. I inhaled deeply.

I rose up on tip-toe to reach his lips, and when they met fireworks exploded at the back of my mind, a show of bliss and love. His hands travelled to my shoulders, but soon moved down my arms to rest at the small of my back. I gasped as his tongue traced my lips. Pure pleasure. I knotted my hands in his hair, messing up his blue spikes. My legs began to go weak and I leant against him. Before I knew it, I was sitting in his lap. His hands moved to the side of my lips and I felt him squeeze. I bit down on his lip. His lips took on a devilish curve and he made a sound in the back of his throat like an aggressive dog would. I needed to breath and pulled away, but arched my neck, indicating he should move there.

He did. Trailing his tongue down the vein, before gently biting down on the pulse point. I shivered, but it was for two reasons.

"Teddy..." I said. "I'm cold."

He pulled away from me, took off his jacket and draped it around me.

I crawled off his knee and stood up with him. It was dark now and millions of stars were scattered across the velvet sky.

"One more thing, Vic." Teddy said, "Something for our future."

Then pulled another box from his pocket. I looked at him, my expression confused.

But as he bent down on one knee, a sensation so alien swept over me almost knocking off of my feet.

He opened the box to show me a small, but beautiful, gold ring.

"Victoire Weasley, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" he asked

I was too stunned to even speak, was he really asking, after all we'd been through?

He was.

I nodded, too stunned for words. Tears fell down my face.

He took the ring from the box and slipped it onto my slender finger. It stood out against the creamy pallor of my skin.

"Thank you." He said, "Thank you so much."

For hours we stood there in each other's embrace, staring at the stars, and secretly thinking whoever was looking over for allowing this miracle.

**Soooooooo? What do you think? Should I write more or not? Anyway, please review. Bye! Xxx**

**By the way, the characters belong to JKR! R&R please! x**


End file.
